


The Paths We Take To Love

by firecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Pining, Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Incest, Utterly vague historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Rebecca is terrified of her upcoming wedding night. Her older brother is determined to put her mind at ease, whether she wants it or not.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sheltered virgin anxious about her wedding night/Her older brother
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Paths We Take To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoops/gifts).



Her wedding was to take place in three days’ time, and Rebecca was so anxious that she found it difficult to get to sleep. She thrashed in her narrow bed, disarranging her nightclothes. At last she dropped off into a fitful doze. 

When she shuddered awake, she tried to understand what had disturbed her. And then she felt the warm body pressed against her back. The scent of her brother’s hair oil in her nostrils as his breath tickled the back of her neck. His big hand came around her waist and lay against her belly.

She should perhaps have been alarmed. But instead, she remembered cuddling with him like this when she was a little girl, out in the meadow. Napping together, his arms around her, holding her against him. 

It felt like a lifetime ago. Because then he had started filling out, his face sharpening, his arms and thighs becoming defined by muscle, fuzz growing on his cheeks. His voice had begun to crack occasionally. 

Then he’d abruptly begun to refuse such activities. She’d complained, to no avail, and no explanation, either.

She’d never stopped wanting that warm connection back. And as she bloomed into young womanhood, she’d wanted more besides. But she didn’t know what exactly she was yearning for. 

And now here he was again. She felt immensely comforted by this gift. Especially after the argument they’d had earlier in the day, when she’d confessed the fears that had been plaguing her.

> “I’m so afraid of what’s going to happen on my wedding night, Paul,” she told him, standing next to him as he sat at the breakfast-table. They were alone in the house, for Mama had gone to fetch her older sister for the wedding, and it was the servants’ day off.
> 
> Paul froze for a moment. Just as she started to worry that she’d really angered him, he put down his newspaper and fork. He dabbed his lips with a napkin, then looked up at her with eyes that seemed unaccountably wary.
> 
> “What? Afraid, Rebecca? It will be fine. Don’t you worry. I know your fiancé. He will treat you right.”
> 
> Rebecca was normally calm and reserved, but she found herself continuing to blurt out her fears. “Georgette told me it was horrible. She told me it would hurt like nothing I’ve ever experienced. She said some men...oh, I can’t bear to say more!”
> 
> Paul’s face darkened with anger. “Don’t listen to that little chit! She’s always trying to get under people’s skin.” He turned away from her and applied himself to his bacon, signaling that he wanted the conversation to be at an end.
> 
> But Rebecca couldn’t let it go. She sat down next to him and grasped his wrist with both of her hands, “Mama has sheltered me so much. I don’t know what to believe, and my friends laugh at me and tell me ridiculous things. Anna even said that on your wedding night, you had to put your husband’s willy in your mouth! I told her I didn’t believe that, but — You know how men and women lie together, Brother. Tell me about it, so I can go to my husband without fear.”
> 
> Paul sat very still then, and emotions she couldn’t read crossed his face, one after another. Eventually he spoke, and his voice was strained, as if he’d just run a great distance. “I can’t do that, Rebecca. I’m your brother. It’s wrong for me to speak of such things with you. Didn’t Mother say anything?”
> 
> “She said something, but it sounded like nonsense. Paul. We’ve always shared so much. I feel you’re my only true friend. _Please.”_
> 
> Her brother made a fist on the table. He was clearly in the grip of some intense emotion. 
> 
> “I’m sorry, Sister. I cannot do this for you.”
> 
> He threw his napkin on the table, shoved his chair back, and without meeting her gaze, abruptly left the room.

She let the memory go and came back to herself. Paul was lying with her in her narrow bed. Holding her close. She felt a hard ridge grinding against her backside. She couldn’t imagine what it was. Did he have a spy-glass in his pocket?

“Brother?” she said.

“Changed my mind,” he muttered, his voice muffled by her hair. “I couldn’t stand it.”

“How did you change your mind? What can’t you stand?”

Paul’s voice was suddenly full of pain. “You’re getting married, Sister. _You’re leaving me._ ” He gasped, and it seemed almost a sob. “I know I can’t stop it. But I can’t bear to think about his arms around you. Kissing you. Taking your clothes off. His mouth and hands on — I can’t stand to think of him doing those things to you, when I have held myself back from doing them. For years. Ever since—”

He growled.

“You asked to know how it will be, to lie with your husband,” he went on. “I tried to walk away...but I can’t stop thinking about it, and I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to show you. What to expect. The ways he might want to have you.”

Rebecca was shocked. “But Paul! I asked you to tell me. Not to show me!”

He said nothing, only breathed harshly against her neck. Then he rolled her onto her stomach, and he was on top of her, so heavy she couldn’t move. He ground the ridge between his legs harder against her bottom. He bit the back of her neck, and she shrieked, not sure if she was feeling pleasure or pain.

“Oh gods, how long I’ve imagined it,” he whispered hoarsely. “Touching your body like this. Taking you for mine. I realize...now that you’re to be married, I can do it with no consequences for you. As he will be bedding you in a few days....or perhaps he has already done so. Has your fiancé fucked you, Sister?”

“No he hasn’t, Paul. I am still a virgin. Please...”

“Even better,” he breathed. He slid a hand under her and palmed her sex through her nightgown, squeezing almost roughly. “This will be mine to plunder first. Mine.”

Rebecca was terrified at the change in Paul. He had always treated her with reverence and gentleness. Now he was speaking of her body as if it were a piece of meat. She whimpered as he continued squeezing and rubbing her.

“You wanted to know what to expect in the marriage bed. You need to know that your husband may come to you like this,” he told her. “He might wake in the night, overwhelmed by lust to see you sleeping next to him, in your thin nightdress that does nothing to hide the charms that are his to enjoy. To be sure, he loves you and wants to treat you well. But we men can be selfish. Demanding. He might disregard your desire for rest. Reach for you. Climb on top of you and rub himself on your soft, round...”

He did so. Then he yanked the gown up to expose her rear end, and groaned.

“Squeeze you with his hands,” Paul said, kneading her like a lump of dough to be shaped. “Kiss and bite you.”

His teeth sank into her firm flesh, not enough to break it, but enough to cause a little pain. Rebecca sobbed. He followed with his tongue, licking the love bite to soothe it.

“Hearing your little cry will inflame him with lust,” Paul told her. “He will spread these cheeks, to see more of the body that’s his to enjoy, whenever he wants.” 

His fingers pulled at her. He exposed to the air parts of her that were never supposed to be so exposed. Then he yanked her up to her knees.

“He will want to see you completely bare.” He pulled at her nightie, yanked it up to her armpits. She squeezed her arms against her sides, trying to stop him from removing it. 

“You’d better let him do what he wants,” Paul told her. “You’ve sworn to honor and obey him, after all. And that includes welcoming his lust to see and touch and use your body. Raise your arms.”

She was terrified to do so, because it would mean taking an active role in what was happening. So far it had all been passive. She wasn’t trying to stop him from pressing his body against hers, touching her, squeezing her. But she hadn’t been participating either.

She raised her arms at last and he drew the nightgown off of her. Gasped in appreciation. 

“Oh, Rebecca, I know he will want to touch these beautiful breasts often. They’ll be all his to enjoy. He’ll want to squeeze them. Stroke them. Tease these nipples until they tighten.”

“Breasts are for babies,” she protested. “Surely...”

“Men are just like babies,” he told her. “We love to get our hands and mouths on everything within reach. We love to make a mess. And oh my, we love breasts.” 

He turned her so that she was kneeling on the bed, facing him. In the dim moonlight filtering through the window, she saw his face. It was twisted in an expression she’d rarely seen before. It was something like the way he looked when he came in after a hot afternoon training the horses, and snatched the gourd of cool water she offered him, drinking deep. But there was something else in his face too. Pain? Wanting?

His fingers brushed against her breasts, slid over her nipples. Pleasure stabbed at her when he touched them.

“He will want to take these in his mouth. Suck them.” 

He licked across her nipples and groaned. Then, cupping one breast in his hand, he closed his mouth over it and began pulling at it slowly. 

She had never felt anything like it, the pulling and pinching. Something between her legs throbbed in time with his sucking. It was part shock at her own brother abusing her body this way. With shame, she realized the other part was pleasure. His tongue worked against her nipple so surely. His teeth grazed it. She cried out.

Her brother made a sound of approval. “It’s good that you show so much pleasure,” he whispered harshly, continuing to suck, harder now. “Your pleasure, too, you owe him. Your surrender. He will want you vulnerable. Unable to resist his touch.”

The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable. Her hips writhed as she tried to relieve it. 

“Please, Paul,” she whispered, unclear what she wanted. Just... _wanting._

Then his hand was slipping down her belly, coming to rest in the curls just above her sex. 

“Is this what you’re begging me for?” her brother said. His fingers probed lower, ever so slightly.

“Good girl,” he said, when he heard her gasp. “This is just what you should feel when your husband makes his intentions known. You should ache for his touch between your legs. Ache for _this.”_

He slipped one finger between her lips, stroking and probing. Then it was pressing against the spot that ached the most, circling it slowly. 

Her whole consciousness was focused on that spot as his finger passed slowly back and forth over it. Paul was not restraining her now, but she felt helpless to resist as he took what he wanted. She was being betrayed by her own body, and she felt inhuman, degraded, as he probed her secrets. At the same time, she felt he was worshipping her, with quiet groans of delight as he stroked her sex with one finger, and plucked at a nipple with the other.

With a growl, he pushed her down onto her back. Before she could struggle or protest, he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. 

“What are you doing!” she hissed. “Please don’t hurt me, Brother!”

Although she was frightened, the weight of his body against hers, the feeling of helplessness, thrilled her.

“I’m going to show you a pleasure you may have not thought of before,” he said. “Your husband may not do this, because it’s not to every man’s taste. But you need to be prepared if he does.” 

He wriggled downward, kissing her torso and stomach. 

“Spread your legs, Sister.”

She tried once more to exert control. “Paul, please! I’m frightened.”

“You need to understand this, and I’m doing it whether you want it or not,” Paul told her. “But don’t worry, it won’t hurt you.” He picked up her legs, easily overcoming her attempt to hold them together. He pressed them apart against the mattress and fitted his shoulders between them. 

She gave up struggling. 

She didn’t get time to accept this new position he had forced her into. Immediately his fingers were at her sex, pulling the tender flesh apart, splitting her like a ripe peach.

Then she felt something wet and wriggling in that most private part of her. She shrieked.

“Relax, it’s only my tongue,” he told her. 

Indeed she hadn’t thought of this before! Not in her wildest dreams. 

She writhed fruitlessly, as he lapped at her, over and over, like a dog with a juicy morsel.

He moaned softly.

“Sister, you’re struggling, but your sex juices are flooding out of you. Your body knows what it wants. Don’t resist. Only think of the joy you will give your husband, if he knows you like how he is pleasuring you.”

He buried his tongue between her legs again, moving it back and forth over the spot where she felt so swollen. 

She forgot everything then. 

She forgot that brothers and sisters were not to touch each other. She forgot that if they were discovered, their reputations would be ruined. She forgot that she was soon to be married and that her body was reserved for her fiancé. She got completely lost in the pleasure of his tongue, probing and licking between her legs, as if trying to scoop out the filling of a cream horn.

She felt her body tighten. 

“Cover your mouth, Rebecca,” her brother said. He sounded almost breathless with excitement. “You’re about to come. You’re going to want to scream. Oh gods, Sister, you’re going to come in my mouth.”

She didn’t know what he meant by “about to come,” but she put a hand over her mouth as he bid. He started moving his tongue faster. Her body jerked, her hips thrusting, pushing her against his mouth. Pleasure exploded from her center along every nerve, into every limb. And she did scream. 

After the explosion was over, he continued to lap at her lightly with his tongue, kiss her between her legs, as the throbbing and tingling inside her slowly ebbed away.

She sobbed once. 

Paul crawled up the bed and took her in his arms. He kissed her hair, her cheek.

”Oh, Rebecca. It must be a lot to experience all at once. I should have begun all this weeks ago, when you first got engaged. As it is, we’re only scratching the surface of what your husband might want of you. And only a few days are left for me to teach you as much as I can.”

He kissed her mouth, forcing her lips open and slipping his tongue inside. It smelled like her sex and tasted a little sweet, a little sharp. She moved her tongue against his. He kissed her for a long time, his hands moving possessively over her body, until she felt excitement building in her again.

“Are you ready to learn more?” he said then.

“Paul, please,” she begged, pushing at his chest. “I don’t know if I can take any more tonight. I’m afraid.”

“You’ll be fine. I’m just going to show you a couple more things.”

He picked up her hand and drew it downward. Something fleshy, hot, and rigid, like a large finger, touched her palm. She gasped and tried to draw her hand away, but he held her wrist still, and she felt the rod slide against her palm. The texture was soft and silky.

“Paul...!” She tried to see, but it was hidden between their bodies. “Is that your willy?”

“I like to call it my cock, Sister. The last time you saw it, we were much younger.”

“And it was much smaller. I didn’t know...how do you walk around with that thing between your legs? Do all men—“

Paul chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Mama really has sheltered you,” he said indulgently. “Men are like other male animals, you know. It only gets this big when it’s time to...to mate.”

“If my husband’s...cock...is that big, how is he going to fit it inside me?” she fretted, unclear on the details.

“I’m going to show you,” Paul said. His member twitched against her palm.

Rebecca was frightened. “But Paul, if you put that inside me, I wouldn’t...I need to go to my husband as a virgin.”

“I’ve never believed in that nonsense,” said Paul. “Why should you go to your marriage bed terrified that you’re going to be ripped in half? No, Rebecca. I’m going to take you tonight. Mate you. Fuck you.” He groaned, then went on, “Whatever you want to call it. And then you’ll see there’s nothing to worry about.”

“What if my husband finds out you—? Paul, I would be ruined. I would die of shame.”

“He won’t know. Trust me. Enough fretting, Sister. It’s time for you to get acquainted with my cock.”

He straddled her hips. The column of flesh stood up, occasionally jerking and tapping his navel. She still didn’t understand how it could be so big.

“Hold it in both hands,” he told her. “Do you like how it feels?”

She had to admit she did. She stroked it as he instructed her to, and became fascinated by the sounds she could get out of him just by using her hands to touch it in different ways. In between his sighs and groans, he praised her.

“Sister, your hands feel so good. You’re doing so well. Your husband will be so happy when you touch him like this. Squeeze it — yes, harder. Stroke it. Pull.”

He suddenly pushed her hands away. 

“What did I do wrong?” she asked, wishing she could have her hands back on it. This was easier for her, less foreign and strange, than having his tongue inside her.

“You’re making me want to come, Rebecca. I want to fuck you first.”

“Please,” she begged. “It will never fit inside me! It’s going to hurt. I’m afraid.”

“But that’s what’s going to happen on your wedding night. Don’t you want to be prepared? It’s all right. It will fit inside you just fine. And it won’t hurt much, I promise.”

His eyes roamed over her body. She watched as his hand wandered to his cock, gripping it. He squeezed and pulled on it.

“Oh gods,” he cried then, “I can’t wait any longer. I’ve got to have you. I’m going to have you.”

Before she could reply, she found herself covered and pinned by him again. 

She squirmed, although she knew it was useless. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Her brother growled. “Don’t struggle under me so, Sister, it makes me more excited. It will be harder for me to be gentle if you excite me too much.”

She stopped moving, but couldn’t help the whimpers still escaping her lips.

“Shhh,” he soothed. “It might be uncomfortable when I first breach you, my dear, but after that you will love it. Now be a good girl, and spread your legs nice and wide for me.” 

His knees pushed urgently against her thighs. It hurt, and she stopped resisting him. Her legs opened and cool air kissed her wet sex.

She watched in trepidation as he positioned his cock. He rubbed it back and forth against her, reminding her of when his tongue had been there. She moaned a little.

“That’s it, Rebecca. You like that, don’t you? It will feel even better soon.” He groaned. “You’re so wet, it’s going to go right in.” 

Her flesh yielded and the bulbous tip of him slid a little way inside her.

She’d put her finger in there before, which has seemed very sinful at the time. This was bigger. A lot bigger. She had no words for what it felt like. 

“Kiss me, Rebecca.”

He lowered his mouth to hers. To her surprise, he suddenly bit her lower lip, hard. At the same time he gave a mighty thrust with his hips, impaling her on his cock. 

The pain was sharp and deep, and she cried out, afraid that he’d broken something inside her.

He groaned, and it was not from pain. “Sister...gods. My cock inside you. The first man to take your sweet cunt. How I’ve dreamt about this moment. How tight you are, just like a virgin should be. I can’t stay still any more, so get ready. You drive me wild, my first and only love. I’m going to fuck you hard.”

He began to move inside her then, pulling out and pushing in deep, again and again. The pain she’d felt on the first thrust began transforming into something else — something inexorable, a fullness, a crescendo, like a tree growing inside her, spreading its branches and roots through her body and limbs. It was making her moan, and then cry out. She clutched her brother’s shoulders and struggled to thrust her hips up to meet him. 

She too had dreamt about this moment. Knowing his passion for her, being overwhelmed by it. Although with no understanding of what form that passion would take. 

He rode her faster and he rode her harder. The pleasure inside her turned into a fountain, spilling through her again and again, as she cried his name. 

With a shout, he pulled free of her. Her...cunt...clenched around its emptiness. Something thick and white spurted out of the tip of his cock, onto her cheek, her breasts, her belly. 

And then he collapsed against her, panting as if he’d just run a race.

“Rebecca,” he whispered. “Sister. I hope you feel well fucked.”

“Brother,” she said. “Paul. I can’t wait to find out what you’re going to show me tomorrow.”


End file.
